Blood platelets are considered to bind each other via fibrinogen and aggregate as a result of the appearance of the binding site of fibrinogen on the blood platelet membrane glycoprotein GPIIb/IIIa complex caused by stimulation of various blood platelet aggregation-induced substances. Therefore, the compounds having the antagonism against fibrinogen receptor are expected to have the inhibitory action of blood platelet aggregation. Among the known compounds having the inhibitory action of blood platelet aggregation are peptide derivatives such as Arg-Gly-Asp-Ser containing Arg-Gly-Asp (hereinafter referred to as RGDS) which is considered to be a binding site of fibrinogen receptor [Thrombosis Res., vol. 56, No. 6, page 687 (1989)] and compounds having an amidino group in the intermolecular (described in Japanese Patent Kokai 2-223543).
However, the above compounds are insufficiently effective.
An object of the present invention is to provide compounds having excellent fibrinogen receptor antagonism and cell adhesion factor antagonism, i.e., excellent inhibitory agents for blood platelet aggregation.